Honor Of The Tendos
by Joe Fenton
Summary: Ranma is raised by the Tendos after Genma gets captured by the musk.
1. One of the Family

A Ranma 1/2 alternate universe mini-series. Genma and Soun are captured by the Musk when they seal up Happosai. Only Soun escapes. A PG-13 rating for language and situations.

This story and a few others can be found on my web page at  
http://www.geocities.com/jlfenton65/  
jlfenton65@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. and was created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
This story is of my own derivation and is not intended for commercial purposes, so please don't sue me.  


Honor of the Tendos

Chapter 1: One of the Family

by Joe Fenton

Soun looked back at the fortress as he made his way out of the mountains. He hated to leave his old friend, but he couldn't fight the occupants by himself; besides, he had a promise to uphold.

"Hold on, Genma. I will be back when your son is ready. We _will_ rescue you." He hated to admit it, even to himself, but Genma was always the better of the pair; he seemed to absorb the lessons Happo - The Master gave them like a sponge. Soun never got jealous only because his friend then spent the time necessary sparring with him to be sure he also learned the lessons; well, not _too_ jealous. It had seemed right that Genma be the one to hold back the guards while Soun slipped away - Soun had three little girls waiting for him at home. But that left Ranma; Soun had sworn on the honor of his ancestors to raise the boy to be the greatest martial artist of his generation, then return.

Damn it! Why did they choose this place to imprison The Master? If they had done it back in Japan, he and Genma would be home already. Instead, he had nearly a three week walk ahead of him, and Genma's wife to face on arrival. He thought briefly of releasing The Master, then shuddered and continued on his way. He wouldn't release The Master; that would make all of this pointless. They didn't travel to the depths of the Chinese wilderness for nothing. It all started as a "normal" training trip with Hap - The Master, but Genma and Soun had come up with a plan: wait until they found a suitable dumping ground, get The Master drunk, then seal his sorry ass up with several sticks of dynamite. They had almost settled on a small cave back in Japan, but decided it was too shallow and too close to home - The Master might dig himself out in only a decade. So they had continued for just over a month, rejecting sites, until out here on the hind-end of creation, they stumbled on a place so perfect, fate must have led them to it.

Unfortunately, the blast that had sealed in The Master had also drawn the attention of those dwelling in the nearby mountain fortress. Strange men who appeared to be part animal and had great strength. It had been a long, drawn-out battle until their leader unleased a ki attack only The Master could have handled; Soun and Genma could have handled it too - in another twenty years or so. They awoke in the dungeon of the fortress. Their captors ignored them, and neither Soun nor Genma understood Mandarin, so they couldn't even follow their conversations; but, the reactions of their fellow captives and the fact that those taken away never returned convinced the pair to take their chances and try to escape. Given their relative strengths and waiting families, it was understood that if only one of them could get free, it would be Soun. He protested vehemently at first, only agreeing after Genma reminded him of his little girls. How could Kimiko raise his children alone? He finally agreed, swearing his oath to train Genma's boy should his friend fail to win free. Now, he had to make his way home and fulfill that oath.

****

King Tuber watched the captives, shackled and chained together, as they were led through the fog shrouded countryside. They were led to a valley of springs, over a hundred pools with bamboo poles stuck in them, then jerked to a stop by one spring in particular. The guards shoved the first man in line into the pool; the chain soon dragged the rest in, one after the other. They laughed as they yanked on the chain to pull the screaming captives, now female, from the pool. King Tuber walked down the line, splashing each woman with a ladle full of water from a bucket he and he alone carried. He stopped as he reached the foreign captive; this one had needed King Tuber to intervene personally to be subdued. It was rare these days that the King had to ever use his ki attacks unless he were fighting the Amazons; this one would be an excellent replacement for the wife he lost to the birth of his son, Herb. He splashed her and continued down the line.

****

Soun left the women alone; Kimiko would do a much better job of comforting Nodoka than he could. They had taken care of The Master as their wives had wished, but the price had been steep. He would continue Ranma's training tomorrow after Nodoka and the boy settled in; he and Kimiko had agreed that it would be best if the two moved into the Tendo home until Genma could be rescued. The boy was confused, but that was to be expected as he was only four. Soun knew Genma had already started training the boy, and it showed. Genma had been so proud of his boy; Soun had experienced pangs of jealousy over the son he never had. Well, he effectively had one now, but would not have chosen this way if he had been given the choice. Genma had already started making plans for a training trip; that trip would now never come about as Soun had too many responsibilities to make a trip such as the one his friend had planned. Maybe when his girls and the boy were older, he could afford to take a few weeks for a trip.

****

Ranma moved smoothly through the kata as Uncle showed him. Off to one side, Akane fumed as she watched the boy skillfully perform the intricate patterns of motion. Why was it so easy for him? She was a martial artist too! She would show him. - for every hour he practiced, she would practice two!

Soun tried not to smile as he watched the pair. He never could have pushed his baby girl the way she pushed herself; she was well beyond the level she would have been if not for Ranma. Soun didn't push her or make comparisons - he didn't have to. Akane would watch as Ranma learned another kata, then push herself night and day to learn it as well. He never criticized her for how long she took compared to the boy, but lavished praise on her for keeping up with him. Then they'd see that smile that the entire household lived for; Akane might frown more than smile, especially since Kimiko had passed away two years back, but when she smiled, her mother's image shown like the sun through rain clouds. Even Ranma was effected by that smile; the pair might fight more often than not, they did feel they were in direct competition, but Soun knew the boy would occasionally do something nice just to see that smile. It would be nice if the two eventually settled their differences; it would make the arranged marriage easier later on; neither Soun nor Nodoka had informed their children about _that_ little promise yet. It would be best to wait until they were older; until then, they just tried to make sure the children were at least friends. Soun shuddered to think of what might have happened to his family without Nodoka and Ranma here. Would he have pulled out of his depression? How would his little girls have managed without a mother? Ranma had been surprisingly understanding, probably because of his missing father.

Sometimes, Soun thought Ranma understood Akane's need for The Art, because he never asked Soun to train him any faster than it took Akane to learn the last lesson. Granted, it did give him a sparring partner at his own level and it gave him another chance to see that smile of hers, but Soun could only hope that it went deeper; it boded well for the future of the dojo. To claim the Marriage Gift Tax Spouse Allowance, the two would have to stay married at least twenty years. He frowned internally; not that the tax was his main concern - he wanted his little girl to be as happy in her marriage as he had been. To that end, he and Nodoka tried to gently guide their children along that path. But, to be honest, the tax _was_ a major concern. With Kimiko's death, the inheritance tax on children's half of the estate had been horrendous; it had absorbed almost all the liquid capital the Tendo estate had remaining. If Soun were to die now, there would be no way his children could pay the tax. Just another reason he couldn't just leave on training trips anymore.

Soun smiled again as he watched Ranma guide Akane through the latest kata once more. That brought back good memories of the times he and Genma had been in the same position. It had brought the two as close as brothers. He was hoping that it would eventually become more for their two children.

****

Soun backed away from Nodoka's katana; she didn't often draw her family sword, but she had it drawn and held in a ready position now.

She gestured with the scabbard to the two children scampering about on all fours and playing together. "Soun, why are our children acting like cats?" Her tone may have been calm and quiet, but after six years in the same house, he could sense the anger just underneath.

"It was a technique I got from this book on Martial Arts Training -" He frantically passed the book to her. She had to sheath the sword before accepting the item.

She flipped through the book, then shoved a page in his face. "Didn't you see the part about it making the trainee _insane_?! That only an _idiot_ would try it?!"

He cowered. "I stopped at the part about it being invincible... Ranma needs to be invincible to save his father... I was thinking of Genma!"

Nodoka glared a little longer, then sighed. "I can perhaps understand training Ranma, but your own daughter?"

Soun gave a shaky laugh. "You know how competitive the two are - when Akane heard what I was doing, she wrapped _herself_ in fish sausage and _jumped_ in before I could stop her!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Besides, just look at how well they get along in this state."

Nodoka sighed again as she watched the two rub faces, then settle together in a heap. They drifted off to sleep, purring quietly. This could get embarrassing for the pair in a few years.

****

Nabiki acknowledged Akane as she entered the kitchen. "Hey, you and Ranma still going out tonight?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah. I hope Kuno doesn't bother us again today; Ranma is so much more romantic when we aren't disturbed."

Nabiki grinned at the far-away look on her sister's face. It was amazing how close those two were given how much they fought. "So, who beat the clueless idiot today?"

"Well, we flipped for it, but when Kuno landed, he wasn't in any shape to fight."

Nabiki laughed. "Next time, try flipping a _coin_." She shook her head. "You would think that after a year of being pounded on by the two of you that he'd get the message."

Ranma snorted as he entered. "Not likely. What he needs is something... or _someone_ to get his mind off of us." He looked pointedly at Nabiki.

She shook her head. "Huh-uh! Not me, Saotome. Find someone else for that moron to fixate on. I don't like him obsessing over my little sister, but, better you two than me."

Ranma gave her an exasperated look, then sighed. "Whatcha making for dinner?"

"Sukiyaki. Won't be as good as Kasumi's, but it'll be _much_ better than Akane's." She smirked and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Ranma frowned as Akane fumed. "Now Nabiki, you know Akane's gotten better at cooking lately. Mom was just remarking on it the other evening." He pressed his point. "And I didn't see you turning down dinner the other evening either."

Nabiki shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Now get out of here so I can finish up. If you want dinner before you leave for the movies, you shouldn't bother the cook." She turned back to the stove.

Ranma started from the kitchen, then held out a hand. "Come on, Akane. We need to practice those ki exercises some more."

Akane glared one last time at Nabiki, then followed Ranma, taking his hand.

Nabiki smiled as the couple headed for the dojo. She was glad her plan to get the two together using Kuno had worked so well. Nothing like a little competition to get Ranma to admit his feelings, and Akane just needed to see how bad another choice could be to realize Ranma wasn't all that bad. She sighed; the two were so perfect for each other. Now if she could just find her own Mister Right.

****

"A training trip?" Akane looked at her father across the low table.

Soun nodded. "Yes. Both you and Ranma are sixteen now, and you have a few weeks off for the summer break. I have already spoken with Nodoka, and she has agreed that you are both ready for this."

Ranma looked up hopefully. "You don't think..."

Soun shook his head. "No. You are not ready for that. You _are_ close to surpassing the level Genma and I had attained when we were captured. That is part of the reason for this trip. But you are definitely _not_ ready to face those brutes." His expression softened as Ranma looked down in depression. Akane noticed and took his hand; he gave her a small smile.

"Don't be discouraged. That the two of you reached this level at your age makes me proud." The two teens perked up at the praise. "I plan to have you two improve your ki abilities by training at a few temples in China. If we take a train, we may even have time to scout the area around the fortress where your father is being held."

He noticed Ranma's happy expression, then Nodoka's dark look. "We will not be making _any_ attempt at contact. If I think we are getting too close, we _will_ leave immediately. I will not lose either of you like I did Genma." His expression told them he would brook no arguments on the matter. Both teens nodded reluctantly. "Now go gather your things. We leave first thing in the morning." He watched his children scamper off to prepare. His children... that's how he thought of them: one, his own flesh and blood; the other, the son he never had. If the way the two were getting along now was any indication, he would be his son by law eventually as well. He understood that look Nodoka had given him; he looked her straight in the eyes.

"You have my word, Nodoka. I will not put our children in any danger beyond their training on this trip. I am looking forward to our grandchildren as much as you are."

Nodoka smiled for the first time that evening. "Thank you, Soun. I know you will keep your word to me, as you have kept your word to Genma these last twelve years."

****

Soun, Ranma, and Akane followed the guide through the mountain valley. They were near the fortress where Genma and Soun had been taken and felt a guide should be hired to prevent any problems. This was a fortuitous decision; the guide Soun had hired knew quite a bit about the Musk, as the beast-men were called, as well as many other places and people of interest in the area. Today, he was leading them to the "Village of Amazon Warriors". Their elders were supposed to have formidable ki abilities; as long as they followed the guide's instructions and avoided trouble, he assured them the Amazons would not be a threat.

The outer parts of the village seemed deserted. It was only upon reaching the village square that they found the residents. A tournament was being held; fighters would face off on a log suspended in the air. The guide spoke up.

"You very lucky, Honorable Customers. Is village tournament. Best fighters compete for village title and winner's feast." He gestured at a table laden with food. "You see very good fighters here."

The four settled on the ground nearby to watch. The fight came down to two women: one was a monster of muscle, taller than Soun and more manly looking too; the other could not have been any older than Ranma and Akane, slender with purple hair pulled into two ponytails held by jade hair ornaments. Surprisingly, the smaller fighter took out the larger easily. Soun pointed this out.

"See? It takes more than just muscle to beat an opponent. It takes skill and training." The two teens rolled their eyes. Trust Soun to point out the obvious... trust Ranma to point _that_ out.

"Really, Uncle? Gee, next you'll be tellin' us the world is round."

Akane slammed the boy with an elbow. "Don't be rude, Ranma."

The two settled in for a good argument, but before they could really get going, the purple haired girl sauntered over. Whatever she said was lost on the pair due to language difficulties. They looked over at the guide.

"She say, what you outsiders do interfere with Shampoo's victory celebration?"

Soun spoke to the guide. "Tell her, they seek training and need to meet an elder." The guide spoke to the girl a moment, stopping as the girl and most of the assembled fighters burst into laughter.

The girl spoke some more as the guide translated. "She say, weak outsiders leave before get hurt. No train outsiders in Amazon Warrior Art."

Ranma and Akane leaped to their feet. "Hey! Who are you calling weak?!"

The girl didn't need a translation. The guide translated for her once more. "You wish to challenge Shampoo? Shampoo like to try weak outsider girl."

Akane punched Ranma in the side to forestall any complaint at being ignored. "Shut-up, Ranma! This is a village of warrior _women_! It makes sense that _I_ should handle this challenge. Besides, you handled the last three."

Ranma shut his mouth and nodded. He gave her a little peck on the cheek. "Kick her butt, Kane-chan."

Akane followed the girl to the challenge log with a wide smile. At last! Her big chance to show Ranma how skilled she was in a real fight, and he was even encouraging her! She leapt onto the log and faced off against the Amazon. Ha! The girl was in for a big surprise; she was good, but unless she was significantly better than in that last fight, she wouldn't be a problem. The Amazon readied her round steel maces, so Akane concentrated, leading her ki to her fists.

The girls leapt at each other, the Amazon flashing out with a mace, Akane blocking it with a ki-charged fist. The girl looked shocked that Akane could block her strike. Akane smiled and retaliated with a series of punch-kick combos. The Amazon was forced to retreat down the log. Her maces slowed as the match wore on; Akane had no trouble blocking them. She struck one directly, causing the Amazon to release it to avoid numbing her hand. With one of the heavy maces gone, the girl was off balance; Akane struck at the girls unprotected side, then dropped to sweep her feet out from under her. The Amazon flipped backwards to avoid Akane's kick, but found herself up against the end of the log. Trying to keep from falling off the end, she had no chance to block the punch Akane launched. It blasted right into the girl's abdomen, launching her from the log. Akane gave a cry of victory, then hopped from the log. She ran up to Ranma, catching him in a hug.

"I did it! Did you see?!"

Ranma swung her around once. "Of course! I was right here. You were great!"

Their celebration was cut short as the Amazon girl approached. Akane hoped the girl didn't take the loss personally.

"Um, you fought well." She gave the girl a small bow.

The other girl said nothing; she walked right up to Akane and planted a kiss on her cheek. Akane turned red as Ranma stared in shock. They both turned to the guide, who was white as a sheet.

"_AIEE_!! Is 'Kiss of Death'!! Honorable Customers must flee for lives!!!" The guide left no doubt as to his own decision as he left a cloud of dust behind him.

Soun took a second to think, then grabbed Akane under one arm and Ranma under the other. He took off after the guide.

Neither the guide nor Soun glanced behind to check for pursuit; the guide ran and Soun followed. Despite being burdened with two heavy teens, Soun soon passed the heavy-set guide; they came to a split in the trail and Soun followed the path along side the mountain, away from the valley.

"Not that way, Honorable Sir! That way lead past Jusenkyo!"

But Soun wasn't listening. Had he heard the guide, it would have meant nothing to him anyway. Unfortunately, as he rounded a turn along the side of the mountain, a young man in scruffy brown pants, a worn yellow shirt, and a bandana stood on the narrow path. With no time to dodge, Soun and the stranger collided. Akane and Ranma were practically launched into the air, clearing several of the small pools at the bottom of the cliff the trail followed. The stranger toppled off the path into the pool directly below, while Soun wound up in the next pool over. The guide finally caught up with the group and stared in shock at the calamity.

Ranma broke the surface of the pool he landed in; thank goodness there had been water here to break their fall! He climbed out of the pool feeling a little strange, but immediately moved to the pool Akane had landed in to help her out - then to help the other Akane out... _WHAT THE HELL_!! _Two_ Akanes? Then Ranma noticed that one was naked and turned red to the tips of his toes. The second Akane noticed her state of undress and hid behind the first. Ranma slipped off his shirt and handed it to the girl. She took it with a grateful look that turned to shock. About that time Ranma noticed something... uh, two somethings; things that had no right on a guy - but there they were. The two Akanes spoke as one.

"Ranma? Is that you?"

Ranma just screamed.

****

The group huddled inside the guide's small hut. The second Akane had changed into an outfit that belonged to the guide's daughter, and Ranma had her - his shirt back. A shaggy black mountain goat sat on the floor; it looked rather silly wearing Soun's gi. The guide had a _big_ pot of water heating.

Akane, the one on the left of Ranma spoke. "A curse?" She hugged Ranma's arm a little tighter. The Akane on the right looked a little irritated and hugged the arm on her side.

"Yes. Young Miss fall in 'Spring of Drowned Twins'. Tragic story, very tragic, of twins who drown there seven hundred year ago. Now, when splash with cold water, you split into twins. Young Sir fall in 'Spring of Drowned Girl'. Tragic story, very tragic, of young girl who drown there one thousand five hundred year ago. When splash with cold water, you become girl. Honorable Customer fall in 'Spring of Drown Goat'. Tragic story..." He noticed the glares. "Er, when splash with cold water, he become goat." He finally got to the important part. "When splash with hot water, change back to normal self again."

The goat bleated. Ranma spoke up. "Uh, I think he's saying, is hot water the cure?" The goat nodded.

The guide shook his head. "Not cure. When splash with cold water, will assume cursed form once more."

Both Akane's asked the same question. "Does anyone know a cure?" Ranma went cross-eyed trying to look at both girls at once.

"Possibly jump into pool for normal form restore it; not know as never happen. Is possible Customers take aspects of both curses." Ranma and the goat shivered. "Amazons live here long time. Possibly elders know."

Ranma gave a bitter laugh. "The same Amazons that are trying to kill Akane?"

The guide nodded. "Most difficult dilemma."

The guide scooped some hot water from the big pot and poured it over the goat. It grew back into the Tendo patriarch, who adjusted his gi. "Well, we need to start home immediately."

"_What_?!" Ranma screeched. "What about a cure?"

He looked over the short, red-headed girl. "We can't afford to have the Amazons catch up with us. We can check into it further when we are safely back home. You wouldn't want to risk them catching Akane out here in the wilderness, would you?" He looked at Ranma pointedly.

Ranma paled. "No! I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to her... uh... them?"

One of the Akanes detached herself from Ranma and splashed some of the hot water over herself. She glared at where the other Akane still stood. "Hey! How come she's still here?"

The other Akane took offense. "What do you mean by that?! You're the duplicate, not me!"

"No, you are!"

"No, I'm not! You are!"

"Then how come _I_ still had my clothes after the split?"

The guide interrupted the squabbling girls. "Neither girl duplicate. Is same girl in two bodies. Must be together for hot water to change back." He shoved the two girls together and poured the hot water. Everyone looked in slightly sickened amazement as the two girls merged with a startled shriek.

Ranma tried to uncross her - his eyes. "Well, that was certainly weird."

Akane gave him a shaky smile. "You should try it from this side." She looked at her regular clothes lying in a pile beside her. "Ha! I _knew_ I was the real me." She looked smug.

The guide got some more hot water and poured it over the red haired girl. Ranma assumed his male form once more.

"Yes! I'm back to normal again!" He hugged Akane, then got embarrassed. Akane glared at him a moment, then hugged him back.

She released the boy, then thought of something. "Hey! Didn't Daddy run into someone on the trail?"

Soun blinked. "Why yes, that was why we all fell in those pools. I wonder what happened to the boy?"

The guide shook his head. "Not see any other. Possibly drown... tragic story, very tragic. I keep eye out for other boy. This part of job. Many people fall in springs." He shook his head again. "Tragic story, very tragic."

Akane went over to the sink to clean her face. As she put her hands under the faucet, she split once more with a yelp. The second Akane noticed her lack of clothing and quickly pulled the other in front of her.

Ranma picked up the other set of clothes from the floor and walked over. "Kane-chan, perhaps it might be best that you stay in your - uh - cursed form? As beautiful as I think you are, if this happens much more, Uncle is gonna force us to get married before we get back home."

The naked Akane blushed furiously as she took the proffered clothes. The clothed Akane glared at her boyfriend. "Hey! Just who do you think you're flirting with?" She looked ready to kill.

Ranma backed off. "Uh... you?" He shook his head. "This is confusing."

The other Akane was clothed once more. Both spoke at once. "What's there to be confused about? _I'm_ the _real_ Akane!" They glared at each other and spoke at once again. "No you aren't! Hey! Stop doing that!" They settled for glaring at each other.

The guide looked at the girls. "Very hard, but both girl real you. Not copy."

Both girls looked ready to cry. Ranma noticed and gathered both girls in a comforting hug.

"This is going to be a little strange for awhile, but we can get through it together."

Both girls gave him their heart-rending smile and hugged him tight enough to constrict his breathing. Fortunately, they released him before he passed out.

Soun looked at his children. "Let's head back to our camp. We have to be well away from here before the Amazons come looking."

_End Chapter 1_

Next time, Nodoka meets the new girls. Kuno meets the new girls... and their fists. Ryoga meets the new girls. Special guest appearance by Ukyo.

Author's Notes: Yes, the guy they ran into on the trail was Ryoga. His story will come out in the next chapter. We will also see Ukyo, even though she and Ranma never met. What? You thought Akane would fall in the 'Spring of Drowned Boy'? Nah... been done too many times. I've only seen one story where Akane falls in the 'Spring of Drowned Twins', and it was nothing like how I'm doing this. I figured with Genma not being there to engage Ranma to various folks, he needs more fiancées, and the quickest way is to duplicate one. Soun certainly wouldn't engage Ranma to anyone else; he and Nodoka are dead set on Ranma and Akane marrying. Both Ranma and Akane are at the same level of fighting ability. This is just slightly below his initial ability in the Ranma canon, mostly because they didn't go on any training trips. However, they have been trained more in ki abilities and have already started to utilize their ki directly in various ways, but no ki blasts yet. Akane needed to be at a higher skill level so she could fight effectively against Shampoo; this also smooths out much of the tension in her relationship with Ranma. If Ranma seems more refined, he has spent his life living in a somewhat more normal environment with his mother and other "family". Soun is also not as big an idiot as Genma, especially with Nodoka there to keep him in line; his only major slip-up was the Cat-Fist training. The part about the taxes is accurate. I was interested, so I checked out a few law sites to see what was the deal with Japanese taxes. Turns out that when a parent dies, 50% of the property goes to the surviving parent, and 50% is divided equally among the children. It used to be that the 50% went to just the oldest son, but that was changed eventually. The other 50% goes to the children on the death of the remaining parent. Each 50% the children get is subject to an inheritance tax, and that tax is 70% of the value of the property; an estate with a house is often as much as $350,000 American for just that 50%! Many Japanese wind up losing the family home on the death of a parent if they can't get a loan to cover the tax. You can see that an estate like the Tendos are supposed to have would have a horrendous tax. Now, there is a way provided to help folks avoid losing the family home other than taking out a loan. The estate can be given to a couple on their marriage; they are then liable for a gift tax on the estate. The gift tax can be as low as 10% for property worth less than 1.5 million yen, and as high as 70% for property worth 100 million yen or more. One spouse can claim a basic deduction from that tax of 600,000 yen, and the other can claim a spouse allowance deduction of 20 million yen. The catch is that the spouse allowance can only be claimed _once_ in the person's life, and they must remain married for at least 20 years. Now see what kind of a burden the Tendos and Saotomes are laying on their children? Ranma and whichever Tendo he married could not get a divorce without losing the Tendo estate. 


	2. The China Syndrome

A Ranma 1/2 alternate universe mini-series. Genma and Soun are captured by the Musk when they seal up Happosai. Only Soun escapes. A PG-13 rating for language and situations.

This story and a few others can be found on my web page at  
http://www.geocities.com/jlfenton65/  
jlfenton65@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. and was created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
This story is of my own derivation and is not intended for commercial purposes, so please don't sue me.

Last chapter, Soun and Genma decided to wait until they were further from home and had found a better spot to seal up Happosai. Unfortunately, the place they chose happened to be near the Musk Fortress. The pair were captured, but Soun escaped with Genma's help after promising to raise Ranma and return. Ranma and Akane trained together just as Genma and Soun had earlier; the two are now of roughly equal skill level. This and the lack of pressure from their parents allowed the pair to grow close. When they turned sixteen, Soun took them to China for more ki training. While there, Akane challenged and defeated Shampoo, earning the 'Kiss of Death'. While running from the Amazons, they ran into Ryoga (literally) on the path around Jusenkyo and everyone fell into a different pool.  


Honor of the Tendos

Chapter 2: The China Syndrome

by Joe Fenton

Three girls and a black mountain goat walked through Nerima district of Tokyo. A mountain goat in Tokyo was strange, but not enough to warrant a second glance, even if it _was_ wearing a gi. What was drawing the majority of stares, and whistles, and the occasional proposition, were the three girls. The pretty red-head was practically glowing in anger at some of the suggestions, and was leaving a trail of slapped faces behind her. The two black-haired twins trailing her were also steaming, partly because the red-head was getting three of every four propositions. While the red-head contented herself with a slap, the black-haired girls would release their frustrations with a punch to the gut, leaving a trail of prone and groaning men behind them.

"This is so embarrassing." Ranma grumbled.

Both Akanes glared at her for a second, then their expressions eased. It wasn't her fault. "We'll be home soon." The Akane on the left punched another guy. "I can't believe there's so many perverts in this town!" Both Akanes nodded at each other.

Ranma glanced back behind her at the trail of prone bodies. "Uh, Akane? Do you have to be so rough on 'em?"

Both Akanes exclaimed together. "YES!" The one on the right continued. "Honestly, Ranma. You might be a guy, but you have no idea what most guys are like."

Ranma's pig-tail stood on end as the latest guy sidled over and whispered a suggestion. The guy flew off into the sky as Ranma unleased her first punch. "I believe I'm getting an idea." She gave the girls an apologetic look. "Are guys always this bad?"

They shook their heads. "Not usually. It's just that we're not escorted by a guy - no offense intended - and we're all soaked." The group had a tendency to attract water; even the goat was dripping. "Plus, _you're_ not wearing a bra. That's why you're being propositioned more." The two girls gave Ranma a look that _dared_ her to dispute that statement.

Ranma looked at the sidewalk. "Sorry, but you know how I feel about that."

Both girls sighed and gave each other a knowing look. "Yes, we do; we've only had to listen to you complain for the last week."

The goat turned and gave a loud bleat. The girls hurried their step.

"Honestly, Daddy! You don't have to yell; we're coming."

****

Nodoka had Nabiki and Kasumi helping her in the kitchen. Soun had called from the airport and they wanted to have a meal waiting for the group when they arrived. First, they would likely be hungry after their long trip; second, the women wanted to make this a "Welcome Home" party.

All the travelers favorite foods were represented among the dishes being prepared. As each was finished, it was placed in a serving bowl and moved to the table to make room for the next dish. The table was getting rather full by the time the women heard the front gate open. They wiped their hands on their aprons and rushed to the living room to greet their much-missed family.

"Kasumi!"

"Nabiki!"

Kasumi and Nabiki found themselves hugging Akane... or rather, each found themselves hugging their own Akane. Nodoka blinked. She was suddenly the recipient of her own hug.

"Mom!"

She was pretty sure the red-head hugging her was a girl - the breasts pressed into her chest were a dead give-away. She tilted the girl's head back to get a look at her face. It seemed disturbingly familiar. "Do - do I know you?"

The girl smiled. "It's me!"

The Akane hugging Nabiki finally noticed that her sister was frozen solid. She looked over at Kasumi and noticed she was in a similar state. She finally looked over at Ranma. "Ranma? I think we need some hot water."

Behind them, a goat bleated. Ranma addressed it. "We haven't forgotten about you, Uncle." All three women chose that moment to faint.

****

The elder Tendo sisters sat opposite their youngest sisters - er - sister. The red-head they kept calling "Ranma" sat between them. Soun, human once more, sat at the head of the table with Nodoka opposite him at the other end. To say Akane's sisters and Nodoka were shocked would be severely understating the matter. Seeing a goat change into the elder Tendo had sent the three back into unconsciousness; once they regained consciousness, Soun recommended they have a seat and some tea while he explained. He wanted them seated to avoid any more painful falls should they pass out again; he hoped the tea would distract them a little with a familiar task. Nothing like the mundane to help keep your grip in the middle of insanity.

He was just getting to their escape from the Amazon village. "So I grabbed the kids and ran. I was running along the mountain trail when we collided with someone out hiking and all of us fell into these pools below; the guide called the place 'Jusenkyo - The Pools of Sorrow'. The springs there are cursed; whatever - whoever falls into a pool is cursed to take the form of whatever drowned there. The pool I fell in was the 'Spring of Drowned Goat', Akane in the 'Spring of Drowned Twins', and Ranma, the 'Spring of Drowned Girl'."

Nodoka had a shocked look on her face as she looked at the red-head. "So, you really _are_ Ranma?"

Ranma nodded as Soun handed her the kettle; she poured the water over her head. There was complete silence as the girl shifted and grew, once more becoming the black-haired boy with whom they had grown up. Kasumi dropped her tea cup, but they all managed to resist the urge to faint once more.

Nabiki addressed the girls on either side of him. "So the pool made two of you?"

They looked uneasy as they glanced at each other. "Uh, not exactly." They spoke as one, a disconcerting habit they found came all too easy. "It's just one of us in two bodies. When I'm not in my cursed form, I'm just the same as before. I don't have another 'me' inside, just two sets of slightly different memories of the same time." The Akane on Ranma's right stood, then walked around to join her twin. They held hands as Ranma poured some hot water over them. The sight of the two girls merging was enough to send Kasumi back into unconsciousness.

Nabiki held her older sister as she tried not to join her. "Does - does that hurt?"

Akane shook her head. "No, it's just a little disorienting at first."

Nabiki raised her glass. "So, hot water returns you to normal, but cold water activates the curse?" She moved to splash her sister; Ranma quickly moved between them, the water changing him back into the red-head. Nabiki blinked at his protectiveness. "What? It's just a little water."

Ranma and Akane glowered. Ranma spoke for her. "_Akane_ becomes twins, not her clothes." She held up the other set of clothes that lay on the floor beside her.

Nabiki sat back on her heals. "You mean..."

Akane nodded angrily. "Yes, so I'd appreciate it if you were careful. I prefer to remain like this." She gestured to herself. "I spend enough time as twins in public. I'd like to just be myself while home."

"You stay in, uh, 'cursed' form in public?"

"Of course. How would you like to suddenly find yourself naked in public?"

Nabiki shook her head in confusion. "But that's your twin, not you."

Akane sighed in frustration. "No, it's me too. That is, sometimes it's me that finds herself without the clothes, and when I recombine, it's always me." She saw no comprehension in their faces. "This is why I prefer to stay in my uncursed form when I have the chance... it's _much_ less confusing." She gave Nabiki a look that said, 'I will tear your arms off and use them the beat you if you don't do as I say'. "So, you will _kindly_ refrain from splashing me while I'm home and trying to just be myself! I get splashed enough as it is."

Nodoka tried to give her a reassuring look. "Of course dear." She gave Nabiki a warning look, then directed her attention to Akane once more. "Now, what do you mean by getting splashed all the time?"

Soun fielded that question. "Well, it _is_ a curse, so the magic acts to create a situation that will activate the curse. Since the curse is activated by cold water, the curse acts to bring us in contact with cold water whenever and however possible."

The others looked a little blank, so Ranma offered an example. "The first night, I spent an hour collecting wood to heat water to change us back for the night." She looked sheepish. "The problem was my tent suddenly sprang a leak and I wound up spending the night in cursed form anyway. Once we reached civilization, I thought for sure I could spend the night without waking up half the time as a girl. Turns out the roof in our hotel room leaked too." Soun and Akane nodded.

Akane blushed. "I tried changing back at night too, but the same kind of things kept happening." She gave Ranma an embarrassed look. "I might not have been in public, but I didn't exactly plan on giving Ranma a free show most evenings." She misinterpreted the look Nodoka gave Ranma. "No, no, Auntie! Ranma was a perfect gentleman, even if he didn't look like it." She gave the red-head a smirk. Ranma stuck her tongue out at her and crossed her arms. This reminded her of her current gender. She made a grab for the kettle, only to find it empty. Kasumi took the kettle back to the kitchen to heat some more water.

Akane noticed Ranma's pout. "Don't fret Ran-chan. You look cute like that." She smiled as the girl's pout increased. She explained to Nabiki. "He hates being called cute, especially since he is."

Nodoka sighed as she looked at her daughter - er - son. "Oh well, it can't be helped. It's not so bad when you think of what could have happened." She got up and headed for the kitchen. "We should go ahead and start dinner. It would be a shame to let all this food go to waste." She didn't have to tell them twice.

****

Ranma grumbled as he adjusted the collar of his school uniform jacket.

Nabiki walked by, heading to the table for breakfast. "What's the matter, Ranma? Surely you knew school would be starting up by the time you returned?"

He turned to her in irritation. "Of _course_ I knew that! I'm just anticipating the first time I get splashed; this jacket will be too tight around the chest, and these pants won't stay up."

Nabiki added another pleasant thought. "You can take your jacket off in class, what with summer and all, but then that white shirt will show just about _everything_ when it gets wet." She gave him a big smile. "The guys will be all over you."

Ranma's froze in shock. "WHAT?!" He thought about it a moment. "Aw, man! What am I gonna do?!"

Akane spoke from behind him. "You could always go in cursed form and wear a girl's uniform."

He spun about. "Not funny, Akane!" He blinked. Akane was in cursed form, but only one of her was dressed for school. "What's up? Not going to school?"

The one in uniform answered. "Of course I am."

Ranma frowned. "Hey! No fair using your cursed form to get out of school."

Now Akane frowned. "I can't both go. People would get suspicious."

"And they won't when I change into a girl?"

Nabiki was getting a sore neck from looking back and forth at the pair. She turned to the casually dressed Akane. "So how did you decide who would go?"

"Well, when I changed into cursed form in the bathroom after my morning bath, we chose by 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'." She gave her twin a look. "We've split and merged enough to realize that it really is just one of us; later this evening when we rejoin, it'll be just the same as if I had gone to school. I'll have all the same memories of the me who actually went to class."

Nodoka entered the room, carrying a book bag. She handed it to the casually dressed girl. "Good. Then you won't mind actually going."

Akane gaped. "But Auntie! I can't go too! What - what will people say when they see two of me?"

Nodoka placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You can't hide this forever, Akane-chan. Best to face it head on and explain it; there will be less trouble than if you try to hide it, then get exposed later." She looked at her son as she said the last. The boy fidgeted. "You will both go to the office first thing and explain your problem. The school will have to know about this. I've made an appointment with Dr. Ono for right after school, so stop at the clinic on your way home."

Ranma gave her a pleading look. "Do we have to tell them?"

Nodoka nodded. "Of course you do. How long do you think you could go before getting splashed? What about swim class? Do you really want to use the boy's showers with your curse?"

Ranma turned green, and Akane stated the obvious. "But he can't use the girl's showers! He's a guy!"

"And that's why you must go tell them right off. They'll have to come up with some way to handle the issues you and Ranma will face due to your curses. I don't think your curse will cause you any serious trouble in school, Akane, but Ranma faces a pretty serious disruption due to the gender issue. He can't use either the boy's or girl's facilities, and certain classes will require him to be a girl." She faced her son. "Now, young man, go put an undershirt on."

"But Mom! It's too hot outside for an undershirt!"

"Well, it's either that or keep this with you at all times." She held out a lacy brassiere.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I'll just head back upstairs for that undershirt."

Nodoka stopped Ranma as he passed and handed him a pair of cufflinks. "Put this through the second-to-top button hole on your shirt when you put it back on. It'll give you more room to expand without losing the button altogether." She handed her red-faced son an elastic belt and a pair of wide rubber bands. "The belt will keep your pants up; use the rubber bands on the cuffs of your pants so you don't walk on them." She let the boy go and turned back to Akane. "And you, young lady, go change into your school uniform."

Akane looked at Nabiki and Akane helplessly for a moment. Akane just smirked at her.

Nabiki gave her a nod. "It's for the best, sis. Besides, it'll probably be less disorienting when you rejoin later this evening if your memories aren't as divergent."

She gaped at Nabiki.

Nabiki sighed. "Honestly, little sister. You're the jock, and I'm the brain. Remember? I didn't listen to you and Ranma whine and moan all evening about your curses without picking up a _few_ things." She looked reproachfully at her sister.

The casually dressed Akane trudged upstairs in resignation while the Akane already dressed for school glared at Nabiki. "So I'm a jock, am I?"

Nabiki laughed lightly and backed away. "No offense, Sis. Heh heh. You know what I'm talking about."

Ranma reappeared behind his girlfriend, laying a restraining hand on her shoulder. "She's right, Kane-chan." He continued quickly when she turned a glare on him. "Not about being a jock, about the disorientation. It's probably best to do everything together, unless you intend to stay apart."

She fought down a surge of fear. "No! I mean, yes, it's probably for the best." She didn't comment on her fear that spending too much time apart would result in the two Akanes actually becoming separate people. If that happened, Akane would lose a little of her identity; plus, one of them would have to give up her name, and more importantly, give up Ranma. As long as she could rejoin her twin, she had no fear that Ranma would have to choose between the two. She leaned into the boy lightly, taking comfort from his presence. There was no way she'd give this up, and because her twin was her, knew she felt the same.

Nodoka studied the pair carefully. She didn't miss the tone in Akane's voice or how close the girl was to Ranma now. She'd have to have that talk with Soun now.

Akane came back downstairs, now dressed in a girl's uniform. She moved over to Nabiki, but waved the girl off when she started to relate what was going on. "Don't bother, Nabiki. I'll remember it this evening."

Nabiki gave her head a shake. This would take a little getting used to. The four teens accepted lunches from Nodoka and walked out the door. Nabiki walked beside Akane; they watched Akane and Ranma walking ahead of them. Nabiki glanced every now and then at her sister beside her.

Akane noticed after awhile. "What?"

Nabiki nodded at the pair ahead of them. "Doesn't that make you - you know - jealous?"

She shrugged. "It did at first, but we've rejoined and split enough times to realize it's just me. Later this evening, it'll just be _my_ memories of _me_ walking with Ranma. It really isn't the same as if she were really my twin." She looked nervous for a moment. "Maybe if we spent too much time apart..." She trailed off and shuddered. "It may be inconvenient, but we have no intention of trying to live separate lives."

Nabiki gave her a thoughtful look. "Because then one of you would have to give up Ranma?"

Akane flushed and looked at the ground. "Um, yeah. I love him, and since she's me, I know _she_ does too."

Nabiki smiled at the admission. "So, gotten around to telling Ranma yet?"

Akane's eyes widened as she realized what she'd admitted, and to whom she admitted it. She looked at Nabiki desperately.

Nabiki gave her a reassuring look. "I won't say anything... for now. You really should tell him. Of course, he really should tell you too."

"He - he's told you he loves me?"

Nabiki's smile turned predatory. "Not in so many words, but it's pretty obvious. I've been running a betting pool on when the two of you will finally admit it to each other. Please let me know when it happens so I can pay off the winner." Her look turned business-like. "You can place a bet too, but I'll only pay off on it if Ranma admits it to you. Can't have you fixing the pool after all."

Akane gave her a shocked look. "Nabiki! Like I'd ever do something like that! Besides, you _know_ how I feel about these bets you organize around me and Ranma."

"Then I guess I won't tell you the odds I'm giving." She smiled. "Besides, I'm not _that_ bad. You'll notice I haven't run ahead to set up a betting pool about your and Ranma's curses now, have I?"

Akane groaned as she thought of what would come when they reached school.

****

As they reached the school gates, Nabiki and Akane caught up with the Ranma and Akane. Akane turned to her twin. "Ranma lost at 'rock, paper, scissors', so it's between you and me to find out who pounds Kuno." She looked her twin in the eye. "And you _know_ he'll be an extra pain today." They both nodded.

At the tenth try, a winner was finally chosen. The winner moved ahead to enter the gates first while the other moved over to Nabiki. Nabiki had lost track of which was which, then remembering all she'd been told, realized it didn't matter. "Why'd it take so long to choose?"

Akane gave her a look. "We're the same person. We've sometimes gone as many as sixty rounds without someone winning. It can be irritating, having the same thoughts and speaking the same thing at the same time, but - it's also reassuring."

Nabiki nodded. "Yes. I understand. As long as you're the same, you know you'll be able to rejoin."

The four entered the school grounds and headed for the building. Students around them stopped talking as the noticed the small group. A few gasps were heard as recognition came. They hadn't reached the building when Kuno stepped from behind a tree, dressed as usual in a kendo outfit minus the protective mask and guards. He tapped his bokken on his shoulder lightly.

"So, the foul and wretched Saotome disgraces our fair institution once more. I would fight with you to..." He trailed off as he spotted the other Akane beside Nabiki. He gaped for a long moment before speaking. "Heaven truly shines on the Blue Thunder today. The fair and spirited Akane has a twin!" He looked between the pair, who glowered at him darkly. "But pray tell, fair maidens, which be Akane, and which the twin? I would know thy name so that I might address you properly on our date."

Akane blurred as she moved behind him, then sent him flying with a roundhouse kick. Kuno wound up embedded in the stone wall surrounding the school. She sighed.

Akane walked up to her. "You know he'll probably bug us in class. He's going to take this as a sign that one of us is free of the 'cursed sorcerer' and sent as a reward for his 'valor' or some garbage like that."

Her twin sighed again. It would be a long day.

****

The class stared at the three students standing at the front of the room. The homeroom teacher addressed the class.

"While you are all acquainted with these students, over the summer break something occurred that will affect the class. You might have already noticed part of it." He laughed slightly to himself. He was still in shock; he and the rest of the faculty had been called to the office for an explanation, complete with a demonstration by Ranma. He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. He gestured to the three.

Akane looked at her twin and Ranma, who was holding a glass and his jacket; his shirt was already partially wet from the demonstrations he had performed for the faculty. It was a good thing Auntie had made him wear that undershirt. "Over the summer break, we went on a training trip to China; while there, we had the bad luck to fall in a pair of cursed springs. As a result, there are two of me." She waved at her twin. "We are _not_ two separate people - she is me and I am her. Just call us both Akane and don't think about who you are speaking with; just pretend that there is only one of us. It's easier that way."

Ranma hated this, but, better to get it over with at once. He raised a glass of water over his head and poured it. The class gasped as he shrunk in height and swelled in the chest and hips. A shorter, busty, red-headed girl now stood in a baggy boy's uniform. Fortunately, although the boys would have disagreed, her elastic belt held the pants up. She sighed at the expressions from her classmates.

"The spring I fell in makes me change into a girl. But - the first person to _call_ me a girl gets it worse than Kuno!" One look at the red-head's face, when they raised their eyes from her chest, convinced the guys that she meant every word.

Their homeroom teacher shook his head. Things were never dull with this pair around - or should that be trio now? "So, any questions?"

There is always one who doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. "Is Ranma still gonna be using the guy's showers after P.E.?" The drool left no doubt as to the nature of his question.

The battle-aura that sprang up around Ranma lit the class brighter than the sunlight through the window. "NOT A CHANCE, _SICKO_!!"

At this, half the girls cried out and jumped to their feet. "You can't _possibly_ mean you're going to use the _girl's_ showers?!!" Half the boys passed out at that thought; the rest were in danger of near-fatal nose-bleeds.

Ranma's battle-aura guttered out and she backed away. "Of - of course not! I'm a guy!" The girl's were definitely giving her the 'evil eye'.

The homeroom teacher sighed as he tried to get the class's attention. "Special provisions have been made for Ranma. He won't be using _either_ of the normal facilities due to the - unique - nature of his problem. He will still be in the boy's P.E. class; however, due to this same problem, he will be attending the girl's swim class." He broke off as the class dissolved into chaos once more. He sighed and sat back down in his chair. He hoped they would settle down before the first class started.

****

Ranma sighed as he sat with the two girls outside; he started on his lunch, then looked up. "Well, it wasn't _too_ bad this morning. Things may just be okay after all." The two Akanes nodded. All three winced as a bellow resounded across the school grounds.

"SAOTOME!! How dare you try to hog both the beautiful goddesses, Akane Tendo!"

Ranma gave the girls a pleading look. They gave him a small wave. "Have fun."

Ranma jumped up and zipped right up into Kuno's face. "Look, _jerk_! There _aren't_ two Akane's! And neither likes you anyway! So, LEAVE - US - ALONE!" He punted Kuno into the sky, then walked back to the tree were they had settled for lunch.

"Nice kick." Both girls spoke as one. The girl on the right continued. "I think he'll land in the canal." The other nodded her agreement with the first's assessment.

Ranma sat with a sigh and started on his lunch again. "Not too bad other than Kuno, of course."

A voice spoke from behind him. "At least he hasn't seen your girl-form yet."

Ranma swiveled his head to see Nabiki. His eyes narrowed. "Don't even think it, Nabiki."

She gave him an appraising stare. "Don't think of it that way, think of it as a chance to get Kuno off you and Akane and chasing after an elusive red-head."

Ranma stared right back. "You can't be serious. He's chasing _both_ Akane's now, and you think he'll drop it for my girl-side? You think he wouldn't realize after awhile that she isn't even a real girl? Especially since our whole class knows. How stupid do you think he is?" Nabiki maintained her stare. "Okay, so we're talking Kuno here. I still don't think he'd leave me and Akane alone. So drop it right now."

Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Fine, but he's going to see you in girl-form sooner or later. I just thought that if we controlled how he was exposed to her, it might just _help_ with your problem instead of add to it."

Ranma shared a look with the Akanes. Akane gave her sister a stern look. "We'll discuss this more tonight. Until then, you will do nothing. Got that, big sister?"

Nabiki knew that tone. "No problem, Akane-chan. I'm sure all of us can think of something if we put our heads together." She wandered off, leaving Ranma and her little sisters to their lunches.

****

Ranma met up with the Akanes after school. They had separated since P.E. was their last class.

"So, Akane, how did the other girls take it?"

They gave him funny look and blushed. Joining together in the showers for the girls had allowed them to share memories; one in particular from this morning came to mind.

"What?" He was curious.

They shook their heads. "Nothing. The girls were okay with it. We demonstrated the curse in the shower after class; I think some of the girls are still passed out from when we merged. Speaking of showers, how did they take care of your problem?"

"There's a shower in the infirmary; they have me use that to shower and change. They also have me using one of the male faculty bathrooms. After demonstrating my curse to the faculty this morning, I don't need to worry about them trying to peek, but I still use a stall - in case a pipe bursts or something."

The girls nodded. "Makes sense. They're men, not boys - you should be okay. Don't forget, we have to stop at the clinic on the way home."

It was Ranma's turn to nod. "I guess Mom wants Dr. Tofu to know exactly what he'll be dealing with."

The group left their normal route home and headed for the clinic. They were almost there when they were splashed by an old lady casting water in a shinto cleansing ritual. Ranma sighed, then continued walking.

"I was planning to demonstrate my curse anyway, and he could hardly fail to notice that there were two of you."

After entering, they let Dr. Tofu's assistant know they were there; the elderly woman stared a moment, then waved them to the waiting room. It wasn't long before they were called back to one of the examination rooms.

Dr. Tofu gave them a smile. "So I hear you had a bit of a problem in China." He gave both Akanes a small bow.

Ranma laughed. "You could say that. So, do you want a demonstration?" At the doctor's nod, she moved to the sink and turned on the hot water. Once it reached a high enough temperature, Ranma filled a glass before it could get too hot. She knew the hot water in the clinic could scald when allowed to reach its maximum temperature.

She made sure Dr. Tofu was watching and poured the glass over her head. The doctor never blinked as Ranma grew a head taller and changed back to male form.

"Astonishing! And it's due to a magical curse?"

Ranma nodded his head. "Yes, the water is just the trigger to switch to and from cursed form."

Dr. Tofu shook his head when the two Akanes gave him a nervous look. "It won't be necessary to demonstrate yours, Akane. I'll just do a simple examination and leave the rest to Dr. Yagame; I set up appointments after speaking with Mrs. Saotome." He noticed the girls calm at that; unfortunately, now he had to break that same news to Ranma. "I want to do a complete physical on your male form, but you'll have to see Dr. Yagame for your female form."

Ranma looked from the doctor to the girls. "Who's Dr. Yagame?"

The two girls looked at each other before one spoke. "She's a woman's doctor, Ranma. You've had a full physical from Dr. Tofu - well, she does the same sort of examination for women. It's a lot less embarrassing."

Ranma turned red. "You mean I'd have to be naked in front of a woman?! No way!"

One Akane rolled her eyes while the other frowned. Dr. Tofu was hiding a smile behind his hand.

"So you'd rather be naked _as a girl_ in front of a man?"

Ranma tried to sort out the idea... he was a guy, he would be embarrassed having a woman doctor see him naked. But by the same token, he knew how embarrassed he had been, and still was somewhat, when he had first had to deal with his girl form. Did he want Dr. Tofu seeing him like that? He had no trouble as a guy - he had had physicals before, and Dr. Tofu would be giving him one in a moment. He finally decided; it would be less embarrassing... just _slightly_.

"I _guess_ I would rather see a woman doctor when I'm a girl."

Dr. Tofu gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much; I won't take it as an insult. You're lucky there are women doctors today; a decade or two back, you'd have been stuck with a male doctor." He turned to the two girls. "After a quick checkup, one of you can start over to Dr. Yagame's; the other can show Ranma the way after I'm through with his physical."

****

Ranma left the Nerima Women's Clinic still in girl form. She had shown up that way as well; as Akane had pointed out, it would attract less attention than if he showed up as a guy. If Dr. Yagame wished to see his curse, she could do so in the privacy of an examination room.

One Akane followed Ranma out while the other stopped to bid the doctor goodbye. Ranma walked away, clutching her book bag to her chest and not looking up from the ground. Akane caught up with her quickly.

"Ranma? Are you okay?"

Ranma didn't say anything; she stopped at a bench and sat down. Akane sat to one side and put an arm around around her. She could feel the girl shivering. The other Akane took note of the pair and hurried over, sitting on Ranma's other side. After awhile, the girls could feel Ranma relax; the shivering slowly faded.

Ranma glanced at the girls on either side. "Thanks, thanks for talking me into seeing Dr. Yagame. I'd have freaked if I had to go through - _that_ - with a guy." Another shiver ran through her, but didn't persist.

Both girls hugged her. "We knew you would. It's nothing to do with you - I wouldn't want to go through that with a male doctor either. I don't think any of my friends would either." One Akane stood and held a hand out. "Come on, let's head home. It's almost dinner time and we have lots of homework still." The red-head nodded and took her hand.

The three walked along in companionable silence for awhile. As they neared home, they came across something out of the ordinary - a small black pig was dragging a giant pack down the sidewalk. Most of their fellow pedestrians took a look, then continued on their way. Most of their fellow pedestrians didn't have Jusenkyo curses.

Akane elbowed Ranma. "Hey Ranma! You don't think maybe..."

Ranma considered the situation. "Only one way to find out." She approached the pig and stood in it's path.

The pig bumped into her leg as it dragged the pack. It looked back to see what it had run into - it looked up right into the face of the prettiest red-head it had seen in years of wandering. "Bweee!" It thunked down on it's hind quarters.

The girl smiled and addressed the pig directly. "Um, excuse me. This might sound strange but, you didn't happen to go to a place in China called 'Jusenkyo', did you?"

The pig reeled. Someone had addressed him directly - and asked about Jusenkyo of all places! He nodded his head.

Two pretty black-haired girls stepped up beside the red-head. "We thought so. If you come with us, we can get you some hot water. Maybe you can stay for dinner and tell us what happened." The two smiled sweetly.

The pig just about fainted at that. It was all he could do to nod once more. The red-head picked him up while one of the black-haired girls hefted the pack.

"Whoa! You should feel this pack! It must weigh half a ton." Despite her exclamation, the girl carried the pack without straining too hard. The little pig's eyes widened.

Ranma looked curious. "Really? Wow! I didn't think anyone else carried packs like that other than us." She looked at the pig in her arms. "You must be pretty strong in your normal form. You a martial artist?"

The pig nodded.

"Thought so. Why else would you have reason to be at Jusenkyo and carry around a pack like that."

The Akane not carrying the pack took up the questioning. "So, are you a girl?"

The pig shook his head.

"Are you from around here?"

The pig didn't shake or nod its head.

"Hmm, you don't know where 'here' is?"

A nod.

"This is Nerima. Do you know where that is?"

Another nod.

"So, are you from around here?"

A shake.

"I guess anything more will have to wait until you change back."

The three girls walked the rest of the distance in silence. They walked in to the entryway and removed their shoes. Akane dropped the pack next to the door, then started to dig through it for a change of clothes, which she draped over Ranma's arm.

The three walked into the house. "We're home!"

Kasumi stuck her head out from the kitchen. "Welcome back. Dinner will be ready shortly; Daddy and Auntie went out for a few things and should be back shortly. Do you want some hot water?"

The Akanes looked at each other and shook their heads. "We probably shouldn't; we have company right now."

Kasumi looked at them quizzically.

Ranma held up the pig. "I'll take the kettle. We'll be right back after changing." She set her book bag down so she could take the kettle.

Kasumi handed her the kettle and watched as they disappeared into the changing room.

Ranma left the clothes in the changing room. The pig struggled as the girl carried him into the bathing room. He looked ready to freak as Ranma tipped the kettle. Ranma noticed and quickly figured out the problem.

"Whoops! Sorry about that... I really should change back first."

The pig covered its eyes. Ranma laughed and poured the kettle over her head. The pig uncovered its eyes as a masculine voice addressed it.

"You can look now. Sorry, pal; should have told you right off I was a guy. Guess I just forgot, seeing how everyone here already knows."

This time, the pig let him pour the water over him. The little black pig grew into a larger guy about the same age as Ranma. He adjusted the bandana he had been wearing as a pig around his neck so that it now held back his hair. He moved back into the changing room where Ranma had left his clothes.

Ranma left the changing room. "We'll be waiting in the living room." He returned the kettle to Kasumi and joined both Akanes at the table. They had gotten the tea pot and several cups. Ranma accepted a cup with a nod of thanks.

All three looked up as Nabiki joined them.

"I thought I heard you come in. How'd the doctor's appointment go?"

Both Akanes looked at Ranma, then back to Nabiki. "He had his first physical with Dr. Yagame."

Nabiki smirked. "Really? So, everything okay Ranma?"

Ranma turned a little green and quickly took a sip from his cup. "I'll thank you to never remind me of that again."

Akane put an arm around him while Akane gave her older sister the evil eye. "You should be more sympathetic. I seem to remember a certain girl who came home crying after her first visit to the women's clinic."

Nabiki flushed and looked away.

Ranma looked back up. "Oh! We brought home a guest. He's changing in the bathroom."

Nabiki looked at the three curiously. "Okay, I'll bite. Why'd you bring home a guest?"

Akane let Nabiki stew a moment. She and Ranma knew how much Nabiki hated to be out of the loop. "Well, we found him dragging his pack down the street."

Nabiki sat a moment. She gave them a glare. "And?!"

Ranma smiled. "He was a little black pig at the time."

"Another Jusenkyo victim?"

The other three nodded.

"Who is he? Where is he from?"

Akane gestured behind Nabiki. "I guess we can find out now." The boy had finally gotten dressed. He came over to the table and accepted a cup of tea from Akane with a nod.

Nabiki eyed the boy speculatively. "Nabiki Tendo."

The boy gave her a bow. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki."

Ranma dipped his head. "Ranma Saotome. This is my girlfriend, Akane Tendo." Both black haired girls bowed.

Ryoga scratched his head. "Uh... which one?"

Both girls laughed lightly, then spoke together. "Sorry, I have a curse too - 'Spring of Drowned Twins'. I'm really just one person."

Ryoga stared a moment. "I can't believe I ran into two other cursed people. I thought I was the only one in Japan."

Nabiki gave him a smile. "Glad to say I'm not a member of the club, but Daddy's got one too. 'Spring of Drowned Goat'. He and the _girls_ - " She stuck her tongue out at Ranma. "- managed to get cursed a week ago in China."

"So did I."

Ranma set his cup down. "Really? Why don't you tell us your story, then we'll tell you ours."

"Well, I was walking past Jusenkyo, only I didn't know I was, when -"

Ranma interrupted. "Why were you in China?"

Ryoga gave him an irritated look. "I was, uh, looking for Tokyo."

Ranma gave him a puzzled look. "Why were you looking for Tokyo in China?"

Ryoga just glared at him.

Akane gave Ranma a slap on the back on the head. "Shut up, Ranma! Let him tell his story."

Ryoga continued. "So, I was walking on this trail that passes beside Jusenkyo at one point, when this man comes running down the trail and knocks me in."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. "What was this man like?"

Ryoga thought a moment. "He was tall, Japanese, had a moustache -" He scratched his head. "- and I think he was carrying something."

Nabiki, Ranma, and both Akanes shared a look. Ranma laughed nervously.

"R - really? How strange..." He trailed off.

Ryoga was glaring into the distance and growling slightly. "When I find that man, I'm going to make him _pay_ for the hell I've been through." He gave Ranma and the Akanes a look. "You two are lucky. My curse makes me a dinner entrée. You're the first people I've come across who haven't treated me like some kind of freak, or like a meal."

Ranma looked away, while both Akanes became very absorbed in their tea.

A call came as the front door opened. "We're home!" Nodoka entered, followed by Soun.

As Soun came in, Ryoga eyed him a moment, then recognition hit. "_You_!" He jumped at Soun with a snarl.

Soun was caught off guard and Ryoga got in a few hits before he started fighting back.

Nabiki ignored the whole thing, while both Akanes stood to the side, watching in concern. She wanted to help her father, but didn't wish to injure the boy, understanding his anger. Ranma leaned close to Nabiki.

"I can't believe this happened to someone besides me."

Nabiki nodded. "Yes, this usually involves you in some way, Saotome."

One of the Akanes entered the conversation. "Well, it does in a fashion. It's because of Ranma's father that we were even there in the first place."

The other gestured to the fighting men. "Shouldn't we - you know - do something?"

Nodoka moved over to join them. "Who is the young man attacking your father, Nabiki-chan?"

"As I understand it, that is the young man Daddy ran into why fleeing the Amazons."

"Oh my!" Kasumi had come out of the kitchen to see what was happening. "The one that caused them all to fall in the cursed springs?"

Nabiki, Ranma, and both Akanes nodded.

Nodoka sighed. "Ranma, Akane dear, please help separate the two. We must straighten out this mess before someone gets hurt."

The three jumped into action. Ranma caught Soun as he sprang across the room, away from their guest, while both Akanes gave the boy a coordinated strike to the chest. They dropped into a defensive stance between the boy and Soun.

"Leave our father alone!"

Ryoga took their measure as martial artists and backed off, but didn't drop his guard. "This man has made my life hell! I will have my revenge!"

One of the girls retorted. "Well, we could just as easily say it's all _your_ fault we got _our_ curses!" The other continued. "We were running for our lives from some Amazons when you got in the way!"

Ryoga looked shocked. "Really? Um, I - I didn't realize -" He was feeling bad, now. He had cursed a pretty young girl. At least she didn't turn into something terrible; he didn't think he could have taken that.

Nodoka intervened. "All right, everybody just calm down." She looked at each of the parties involved. "This has all been just one colossal accident. Everyone carried some measure of responsibility, and everyone has suffered from it. We need to stop now before it goes too far." She turned to Ryoga. "Young man, we will be glad to help you in any way until such time as we can find a cure for these Jusenkyo curses. In return, you must swear off vengeance on Soun."

Ryoga gave one last growl towards Soun, then sank back down beside the table. "All right. I agree." He gave Ranma and both Akanes a sheepish look. "Sorry about the curses; I didn't have any idea you were being chased by the Amazons too."

The Akanes gave him a smile. Ryoga was glad he was sitting; he didn't think his knees would have held under that smile. "It's okay. There was no way any of us could have anticipated meeting on that trail just where we did."

Nabiki thought about the conversation and picked up the one fact that stood out to her. "Wait. You said that you were running from the Amazons too?"

Ryoga looked embarrassed. "Yeah. I accidentally wound up in their village just before the incident at Jusenkyo. Some girl with purple hair got mad at me over something." He made sure not to mention that the something was accidentally walking in on her in the bath. He had no idea the exit to the village general store opened into someone's private bath. "Well, she started trying to fight me and I accidentally beat her. Turns out they have some silly law that if a guy beats them, they have to marry him; so now this girl thinks I'm her husband. They had me locked in a room until after their tournament when they said they'd hold the marriage ceremony, so I broke out and ran for it."

The Akanes shared a glance. "Purple hair? Pulled into two pony tails? Just a little taller than me?"

Ryoga nodded. "Yeah, that's her. You know her?"

Both girls looked away as Ranma explained.

"Akane beat her after the tournament when she challenged her. Turns out they have another silly law that says if a _girl_ beats them, they have to _kill_ them. That's why _we_ were running."

Nodoka shook her head. "It seems you all have much in common. You should try to work together instead of fighting."

Ranma looked the boy over. "Besides, you fight pretty well. Akane and I could use another sparring partner. So... truce?"

Ryoga looked around and sighed. "Truce."

****

An effeminate young man with long brown hair, dressed in an okonomiyaki seller's outfit, and wearing a large baker's peel strapped to his back growled in frustration. He wasn't here either! He'd chase that jerk down eventually. He looked at his list and crossed off the next name. "Well, next stop - Nerima. Just you wait, Ryoga. I'll track you down sooner or later, and then, you're history."

_End Chapter 2_

Next time, Ryoga settles in with the Tendos. A new restaurant opens in Nerima, and a new student joins Ranma and Akane's class.

Author's Notes: Nodoka calls the doctor, Dr. Ono, while most everyone else calls him Dr. Tofo. This is due to the way Japanese address people of different status. The character's name is Tofu Ono (first name, then last name); in the TV series, his clinic is called "Ono Chiropractic", so Ono is _definitely_ his last name. An adult who is not close would call him Dr. Ono; he tries to keep his younger patients on a more familiar basis, so they use his first name, but still use his title to show the proper respect; hence, Dr. Tofu. I have them all call the women's doctor Dr. Yagame because she tries to keep a little more strict relationship with her patients as she's not a family doctor like Dr. Tofu. Given that Ranma didn't wander Japan getting engaged to everyone, the only other likely person was Ryoga. This will come out in the next chapter when we hear Ukyo's story.

More Author's Notes: The most common complaint I had about this chapter was too many repetitions of Akane saying "we are the same person." Yes, it was a pretty common statement. You're tired of it, _I'm_ tired of it, and the following chapters won't have it hardly anymore. It was necessary this chapter because everyone Ranma and Akane ran into needed an explanation of the curses. _They're_ tired of it too! No one complained about Ryoga not getting lost at the Tendo home. I guess most people understand the rules regarding Ryoga's family curse: Ryoga _doesn't_ get lost all the time; he only gets lost _when it's funny_. So, he doesn't get lost in the Tendo home in this chapter because it wouldn't have been funny, but he did get lost in the Amazon general store because it was. If you read the manga or _really_ watch the anime, you'll see this is the case. A little exaggeration for fan fiction is okay, but I think I'll mostly stick to the rule for this story; so, we won't see Ryoga getting lost in a laundry hamper. 


	3. It's Not My Fault!

A Ranma 1/2 alternate universe mini-series. Genma and Soun are captured by the Musk when they seal up Happosai. Only Soun escapes. A PG-13 rating for language and situations.

This story and a few others can be found on my web page at  
http://www.geocities.com/jlfenton65/  
jlfenton65@yahoo.com  
  
Ranma 1/2 is a trademark of Viz Communications, Inc. and was created by Rumiko Takahashi.  
This story is of my own derivation and is not intended for commercial purposes, so please don't sue me.

Last chapter, everyone returned home where Nodoka, Nabiki, and Kasumi learned of the curses. Ranma and Akane ran into Ryoga after school and brought him home. After a little scuffle with Soun, Nodoka straightened things out. Ryoga decided to stay with the Tendos until some way of dealing with the curses could be found.  


Honor of the Tendos

Chapter 3: It's Not My Fault!

by Joe Fenton

Ryoga glanced nervously from side to side as he followed Ranma and Akane down the street. "How did I ever let your mother talk me into going back to school? Especially with my curse?"

Ranma glanced back and smiled. "Yeah, she's got a way of making you do just what she wants." He shook his head. "I can't remember the last time I actually managed to avoid doing something she wanted."

Nabiki picked up her step and fell in beside Ryoga. "Given your trouble finding your way around, you're better off sticking with us anyway."

Ryoga looked distinctly uncomfortable. He had told the two families about his problem getting lost the previous evening. Nodoka had pointed out his three choices: wait around the house most of the day, try to find his way home and probably wind up lost again, or accompany the teens to school. The last had appealed to him the most - at least it had last night. Today, he was busy keeping an eye out for water, his umbrella at hand.

He decided to change the subject. He nodded toward where one Akane was well ahead of them. "What's she so happy about?"

Nabiki grinned. "She won the right to beat up Kuno this morning."

Ryoga frowned. "That doesn't sound very honorable."

Nabiki shrugged. "You haven't met Kuno yet." She made a mental note to keep an eye on the boy so she could determine what odds to post when he finally did run into Kuno.

The four teens entered the school gates to find Akane already faced off against the upperclassman.

"Fear not my virtuous flower! I shall once more endeavor to free you from the grasp of yon treacherous blackguard!"

Ryoga looked blankly at Nabiki. "What did he say?"

Nabiki translated for him. "He's going to try to beat her up to make her quit dating Ranma."

Ryoga scowled and took a step forward. Nabiki put out a hand to stop him. He frowned at her interference.

"Why did you stop me? You just said he was going to try to beat up your sister! How can you allow that? Why does _Ranma_ allow this?!"

Nabiki sighed. "Didn't you listen earlier? Akane won the right to fight him this morning." She nodded to where Akane was thrashing Kuno. "Just watch."

They were running early to help get Ryoga registered, so Akane dragged the fight out longer than usual. Ryoga winced at the pain inflicted on the older boy. Then he remembered what the boy had proclaimed before the fight and nodded. This Kuno certainly had it coming. He followed Nabiki into the school and down to the office. He sighed - placement tests... _again_. He couldn't count the number of times he had taken them due to his family curse.

****

It was a couple periods into the day before a knock at the door interrupted class. The teacher opened the door, allowing Ryoga to enter. He handed her a note.

The teacher looked over the note. "Class - we have a new student today. His name is Ryoga Hibiki." The teacher frowned at the rest of the note, but kept quiet. It claimed that Ryoga had a curse similar to Ranma and Akane's, but that the boy changed into a small black pig. She would have laughed at this had she not seen Ranma and Akane's curses. She could see why they wanted to keep this boy's curse quiet. It would cause more trouble for him having it known than to keep it quiet and have him vanish at odd times. The office decided the teachers would just excuse any "absences" as long as he kept up his school work.

Ryoga bowed to the class, then took a seat near the window.

The teacher had barely started lecturing again when the door burst open. Everyone looked over to see an enraged Kuno.

"WHERE IS THE LECHEROUS DOG RYOGA HIBIKI!!"

Most of the students immediately pointed at Ryoga.

Kuno pointed his bokken at the boy. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STEAL THE TWIN OF MY DELICATE BEAUTY, AKANE TENDO!!" He charged the stunned boy.

Ryoga sat frozen until the last second, then dove to the side. Kuno stumbled over him, his momentum carrying him over the younger boy and through the window. Ryoga stood up and glanced out the window. He turned to one of the Akanes and pointed out the window.

"Is he going to be all right?"

Akane shrugged. "As long as he landed on his head, he'll be fine - unfortunately."

****

Ryoga sat with Ranma, Akane, Akane, and Nabiki in the shade of one of the trees in the school courtyard. Kuno had attacked him twice more that morning.

Ryoga opened the lunch Mrs. Saotome had given him. He paused before starting. "What's the problem with Kuno? Why does he think I'm after Akane?"

Nabiki shrugged. "I might have mentioned that you were staying at our place. Anything else is all in his head."

Akane glared at her sister while Akane laughed. "Now Nabiki, you _know_ there's _nothing_ in his head."

Nabiki nodded. "That's the problem with him." She looked over Ryoga. "You don't seem any worse for wear. Guess you can handle him."

Ryoga looked smug - the first time anyone had seen that expression on him. "Kuno doesn't have what it takes to beat me."

Ranma nodded. "You should have seen his pack, Nabiki. It's even heavier than the ones we took on our trip."

Nabiki looked skeptical.

Akane nodded. "It's true. I'm looking forward to sparring with him. Ranma is getting too easy to beat."

Nabiki and Akane laughed while Ranma choked on a mouthful of rice.

"HEY!"

Akane punched him in the arm. "Stop being so uptight. You know I was only joking."

Ranma frowned and resumed eating.

Nabiki decided to dig for more information on the boy. "So, Ryoga. What had you wandering around Japan - and China - in the first place.

Ryoga immediately turned downcast. "I was looking for my fiancée."

The teens quit eating and stared.

Nabiki spoke for them all. "You have a fiancée?!"

Ryoga nodded. "When I was younger, my dad took me to the park. We wound up in the Kansai region -"

"I thought you lived here in Tokyo?" Ranma interrupted as Ryoga frowned at him.

Akane punched him in the arm again. "Let him finish!"

Ryoga glared again, then continued. "We met up with a practitioner of Martial Arts Okonomiyaki."

Ranma opened his mouth, but quickly shut it as the others glared at him.

"His daughter Ukyo and I got along pretty well, so our fathers decided to engage us. They gave us their yattai as a dowry. Dad and I got lost again and I've been looking for her ever since."

Akane sniffed. "That's so romantic! How long have you been looking?"

Ryoga looked thoughtful as he worked out the figure in his head. "About ten years."

The others face-faulted. "_TEN YEARS_?!"

Ryoga laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"RYOGA HIBIKI! YOUR DOOM IS AT HAND!!" Kuno came charging out of the main building.

Ryoga hopped to his feet. "Excuse me a moment." It was just the distraction he needed.

****

Things had been pretty quiet the last week. Ranma or Akane would beat up Kuno, Kuno would attack Ryoga, Ryoga would pound Kuno into the ground... same old, same old. The only strange thing was that Kuno had yet to discover Ranma's curse, for which Ranma was _exceedingly_ grateful.

Nabiki and Akane preceded a female Ranma and Akane down the street. A small black pig followed them. Ranma kept checking periodically to make sure Ryoga was still with them. She was looking back to check on Ryoga when she ran into Nabiki.

"Hey! What did you stop for?"

Nabiki gestured at the sign above the door of the small restaurant. "Lunch. Unless you're not hungry -" She found herself talking to thin air. She rolled her eyes and followed at a more sedate pace.

Inside, Akane picked up Ryoga and handed him to Ranma. "Take him to the restroom so you can both change."

Ranma nodded and headed off. He was back quickly as Akane, Nabiki and Akane sat at the counter. He sat between his girlfriends. "Ryoga's getting dressed." He turned to check out the menu.

An effeminate young man with long brown hair, wearing the traditional okonomiyaki seller's outfit, stopped in front of them. "Welcome to Uc-chan's. What would you like?"

Ranma made up his mind. "I'd like a double pork okonomiyaki and some tea."

Both girls punched him in an arm. "Ranma! I can't believe you!"

Ranma swiveled his head back and forth between the pair. "What?! I _like_ pork! You expect me to give it up just because of his curse?!"

The twins glared at him for a moment, then placed their order. "We'd like a shrimp okonomiyaki and some tea."

The cook looked back and forth as the girls spoke in unison. "Never seen twins before." He shrugged and moved over to Nabiki.

"A beef okonomiyaki and water."

The chef nodded and went to gather the ingredients.

"There'll be another in our party as soon as he gets out of the bathroom," Akane added as the chef started pouring the batter.

He nodded to let her know he heard her, his attention on the food. This okonomiyaki-ya was unusual in that you didn't prepare the okonomiyaki yourself. The chef handled everything with a certain flare that had the teens wondering. Ranma was the first to voice his suspicions.

"Hey! You wouldn't happen to practice Martial Arts Okonomiyaki, would you?"

The chef was surprised, but kept his attention on his cooking. "Yes. I'm surprised - hardly anyone ever picks up on that."

Akane shrugged. "We're martial artists, except for Nabiki." She gestured to her side at her older sister.

Her twin nodded. "We still might not have put it together except that our friend is engaged to someone who practices Martial Arts Okonomiyaki."

The chef flipped their pies onto plates, spread the sauce, sprinkled them with bonito flakes, then slid the plates in front of them. "Oh? Who's that?"

Akane took a bite. "Wow! This is _great_!" She glanced toward the back. Ryoga was just coming up the aisle. "There he is." She waved. "Ryoga! Over here!"

The chef stared in disbelief. "Ryoga? Ryoga _Hibiki_?!"

Ranma nodded as he wolfed down his food. "Yeah. You know him?" He was surprised as the chef grabbed a large baker's peel and vaulted over the counter.

"RYOGA HIBIKI!! PREPARE TO DIE!!"

Ryoga looked shocked. This made it two people in a week trying to kill him. He dodged as the boy swung the peel, trying to slice him in half. He frowned. "I don't know what your problem is, but if you want a fight, I'm more than happy to oblige!"

The boy swung again. Ryoga stepped inside the swing and grabbed the shaft of the weapon - err, cooking utensil, stopping it abruptly. He lashed out with his free hand, knocking the chef into Ranma.

Ranma had been drinking his tea when the boy fell against him. He splashed his tea on himself and changed. "Hey! Watch it! I'm _trying_ to eat lunch!"

The chef stopped in shock. "Were - weren't you just a guy?"

Ranma clenched her fists. "_I STILL AM A GUY_!!"

He squeezed her chest a couple times. "Uh... you could have fooled me."

Ranma was red-faced in a combination of anger and embarrassment.

Both Akanes jumped to their feet. "Hey! That's our boyfriend you're groping!" A fist flashed out from each.

The boy was caught flat-footed and flew back into the wall. "Ooooo..." He rubbed the back of his head.

Ryoga reached down and grabbed the boy by the collar, hauling him to his feet. He poked him in the chest with his free hand. "Look, jerk! You want to fight, we'll take this outside, but leave my friends out of..." he trailed off, still poking the guy in the chest. Something wasn't right here.

The chef slapped Ryoga across the face. "You pervert!"

Nabiki frowned. "He's a pervert? You were just groping Ranma!"

The chef was livid. "Yeah, but it's different when a guy does it as opposed to a girl!"

Ranma and Akane looked puzzled. "Huh?"

Nabiki and Ryoga made the connection at the same time.

Ryoga poked her in the chest again. "You're a _girl_!"

She picked up her peel and slammed him over the head. "Stop touching me you pervert!" Ryoga fell over dazed.

The chef slammed him over the head a couple more times while Nabiki thought about it.

"Uc-chan..." Nabiki pointed to the girl. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Ukyo, would you?"

The chef paused. "Do I know you?"

Nabiki shook her head. "No, but I thought you'd be happier to see your fiancé after all this time. He _has_ been looking for you for the last ten years after all."

Ukyo looked shocked. "_He's_ been looking for _me_?!"

Akane nodded. "Yes. He's been all over Japan -"

Ranma interrupted, "and China -"

The other Akane whacked her in the back of the head. "Shut up, Ranma."

Ranma glared, but kept quiet.

Akane looked at the pair a moment, then continued. "He's been all over looking for you since he and his father got lost."

"Got lost? We thought they had run off." The girl looked torn. She looked over at Ryoga, who was still down.

Nabiki nodded. "Seems to run in the family. They were just going to the park near their home _here in Tokyo_ when they ran into you and your father."

Ukyo dragged Ryoga to his feet. "I'm sorry, Ryo-chan! I didn't know! I thought you ran out on me!" She pulled him into a strong embrace.

Ryoga struggled to breath. First the girl was trying to flatten his head, now she was trying to strangle him. He collapsed on the floor as she finally released him.

Ukyo turned to Ranma. "You _were_ a boy when you first came in! I know you were!" She remembered something the girl had said. "You said Ryoga was in China. What's going on here?!"

Ranma sighed. "It's a long story..."

****

Much later...

Ukyo pointed at Ranma. "So you're a boy, but you change into a girl when splashed with cold water."

Ranma nodded. He was back to his guy form again after demonstrating his curse.

Ukyo pointed at the twins. "And she's just one girl, but is under a curse as well."

More nods.

"And their father changes into mountain goat."

Vigorous nodding.

"And Ryoga turns into a small black pig?!"

Ryoga turned red and nodded.

Ukyo put a hand over her face. "Okay, let me get this straight - I'm engaged to a boy who gets lost at the drop of a hat and turns into a pig when splashed with cold water?!" She stood up. "Excuse me a moment." She made her way to the store room in back.

Ranma watched her go. "Well, she seemed to take that pretty -" He was interrupted by a piercing scream. He continued with a wince, "badly."

Ukyo came back into the room and sat at the counter. "Why did I ever think I'd have a normal life? Was I a serial killer in my previous life?" She missed Ryoga's wince and depressed air.

Akane put an arm around her. "Cheer up! Things aren't _that_ bad!"

Nabiki smirked. "Yeah. You could be cursed yourself, hounded by a perverted idiot, and engaged to a boy who changes into a _girl_ when splashed with cold water."

Ranma, Akane, and Akane glared at her. "_Hey_!"

Ukyo gave Ryoga a small smile. "Sorry Ryo-chan. I guess it isn't your fault. I should have waited to hear what you had to say before attacking."

Nabiki gave her an appraising look. "So what's your story? Why are trying to pass yourself off as a guy?"

Ukyo sighed. "Well, after Ryoga and his father ran off -" she broke off. "Sorry. After we _thought_ they had run off, I swore off my femininity and trained for ten years to get revenge. I practiced my family martial arts by the seaside, making occasional trips to different prefectures looking for Ryoga. I learned that Ryoga had enrolled in Furinkan and set up shop here to be close so I could plot my revenge. I _had_ planned to confront him in school."

Akane looked curious. "So why haven't you been to school yet."

Ukyo looked embarrassed. "I have to take the placement test still. Ten years practicing by the seaside and searching the country didn't leave me much time for classes. Once I'm officially enrolled at Furinkan, I'll still be getting most afternoons off to work at the restaurant."

Ryoga stood in front of her. "I'm sorry for all the trouble we caused. If only we had found you sooner." He held up a hand. "But I swear by my honor, I'll always be there for you!" He paused, then laughed embarrassedly. "Excuse me. I have to go to the rest room." He turned and walked to the door.

Ranma jumped to his feet. "Ryoga! Wait! That's the front door!" He sprang to the door and looked out. He closed the door, walked back to the others, then shrugged. "Uh... I suppose he'll be back eventually. He knows we're all here."

Ukyo just started banging her head on the counter.

****

Ukyo entered the class. Akane noticed and hurried over.

"Ukyo! You finally got enrolled! Are you in class with us?"

Ukyo nodded. She was dressed in a boy's uniform with her baker's peel strapped to her back.

A boy in the class approached the pair. "Wow! That's a big spatula!"

Ukyo rolled her eyes. "Would you like a closer look?"

The boy nodded excitedly. Ukyo unslung her peel and swung it in a short arc.

_CLANG_!!!

The boy fell over unconscious as she reslung the peel.

Akane joined Akane and Ukyo. "Was that necessary?"

Ukyo nodded. "Sugar, when you've heard it as many times as I have..."

Akane held up a hand. "Sorry. Guess it would irritate me too."

Ukyo looked around. "Have you seen Ryoga?"

They shook their heads. "No, but I'm sure he'll be back."

The class door opened again, Ryoga staggered in, and collapsed at Ranma's feet. "Ranma! What are you doing in Sapporo?"

Ranma smirked. "This is Furinkan. You made it back - and in less than a week!"

Ukyo ran over, pulled Ryoga off the floor, and gave him a big hug. "Ryo-chan!"

Ryoga froze in shock at having a girl hug him. Half the class froze in shock as someone they thought a boy hugged Ryoga.

"A thousand yen Ryoga beats the crap out of the new guy!"

"No way! Did you see what he did to Daisuke? Two thousand on the new guy!"

Ranma, Akane, and Akane glanced around at their classmates. They were going to have to straighten things out.

The wall to the hall exploded as girl with purple hair in two tails and wielding a pair of heavy colorful maces smashed her way into the class. She pointed one of the maces at Akane. "Akane! You I kill!" She glanced around to make sure none of the weak outsiders would interfere. Oops! There was Akane over there! She pointed her mace at Akane. "Akane! You I kill!"

The other Akane moved next to her twin as Ranma got ready to pounce.

"You already said that."

The girl blinked at the two girls. "Which girl Akane?"

The both spoke as one. "I am!"

The girl looked between them, then shrugged. She'd just get rid of both, then continue looking for her husband.

"Shampoo!"

She looked around as someone said her name. She lit on Ukyo hugging Ryoga. She was instantly clinging to Ryoga's side as Ukyo slid down the wall. "What stupid outsider boy doing with Shampoo's airen?" She turned to beam at her wayward spouse. "Ryoga come back to village, yes?"

Ukyo scowled at the girl. "Leave my finacé alone!"

Everyone in the class face-faulted, but of course, they weren't aware of Ukyo's true gender.

Shampoo frowned at the strange boy. "Outsider boy very strange. Must be girl to marry boy."

Ukyo turned red in anger. "_I AM A GIRL_!!"

Everyone fell over again.

"She's a girl?!"

"I got knocked out by a girl?!"

"Idiot! Akane's knocked you out several times!"

"Maybe she's just got a curse like Ranma's."

Ranma and both Akanes groaned in embarrassment. Ukyo was developing a nervous tic. Ryoga was still frozen from receiving hugs from both Ukyo and Shampoo.

Shampoo shook her head. "Ryoga Shampoo's airen. You get in way, you obstacle. Obstacles are for killing!" She swung the heavy mace at Ukyo.

Ukyo parried the heavy mace with her peel. "You better believe I'm an obstacle, Sugar!"

Ranma and both Akanes moved to encircle her. "So are we. You take on one of us, you take on us all! You aren't in your little village in China anymore."

Shampoo looked around. She knew how good Akane was. If her twin was as good, she was in trouble. Add the boy and the strangely dressed girl who claimed her airen and she stood little chance. She did a flip over the boy and landed by the window. She smashed through the wall with one of her maces. "Shampoo be back! You no take Shampoo's airen." She leapt through the hole.

Ranma went to the hole and shrugged. He gestured at the open window. "She's _really_ strange!"

A light rainfall started. Some of the rain blew in through the hole and the window, changing Ranma to his cursed form.

Ukyo shook her head. "Says the boy who turns into a girl." She moved over to Ryoga. "Now, what is all this about you being her 'airen'?"

Ryoga laughed self-consciously. "Um - I guess I kinda forgot to mention part of my trip in China."

Ukyo glared. "I guess you did!"

Ranma moved over next to him. "It's not his fault. This village has some really stupid laws. If a guy beats a girl, he's supposed to marry her."

Several guys surrounded Ranma.

"Really?!"

"Where's this village?!"

"Do all the girls look like that one?!"

Ranma looked nonplussed.

Ukyo brandished her peel and the guys retreated. "I guess I can't blame Ryoga for that." She gestured at Akane. "So what's the story with her? She was threatening Akane before she noticed Ryoga."

Ranma nodded. "Well, those same laws say that if a _girl_ beats them, they have to hunt her down and kill her."

Akane looked nervous. "And now she's here."

Ranma gave her a hug. "Nothing's going to happen to you. This isn't China. _We_ have the advantage here."

Her twin came up on his other side. Ranma put an arm around her.

Ukyo looked over their little group and shook her head. "Definitely a serial killer. Or maybe a politician." She smiled sweetly at Ryoga. "So when are we going on our date?"

Ryoga's hair stood on end. "_WHAT_?!"

Ukyo put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Ryoga Hibiki! If I'm going to be threatened by some Chinese floosy who thinks she's your fiancée because you beat her in a fight, the _least_ you can do is take me on a date!"

Both Akanes confronted Ranma. "Same here! Uh - sort of!"

Ranma sighed and looked at Ryoga. "I guess we can make it a double-date."

Ryoga looked slightly relieved and nodded frantically. After all, there was safety in numbers.

****

Ranma helped Ryoga into a sports jacket. They were in his room at the Tendo house, preparing for their double-date with Akane and Ukyo.

Ranma looked at the other boy with a critical eye. "I can't believe you had a suit in that backpack."

Ryoga tried to check himself out. It was difficult without a mirror. "Me neither. Good thing though - I'd have never made it in time if I tried to go home for one. I guess Mom put it in there the last time we were both home."

Ranma shook his head. "How often do you see your folks?"

Ryoga scratched his head. "Uh..."

Ranma waved his hands. "Never mind. Let's go downstairs and wait for the girls."

Nodoka was waiting downstairs. "My! Don't you both look handsome!"

Both boys blushed and shifted nervously. They moved to the shogi board and started a game. They had almost finished their second game and were starting to cheat to alleviate the boredom.

Ryoga stretched and looked toward the stairs. "I hope the girls are ready soon."

Ranma, being more familiar with dating, clued in his new friend. "I wouldn't count on it. The best I can figure it is, girls use this time while preparing as some form of bonding ritual."

Ryoga turned back. "How did you figure that out?"

Nabiki spoke from the stairs. "Easy. He paid me to explain it to him."

Both boys glanced over, then did a double-take. Nabiki was "dressed-to-kill" as the saying goes.

Nodoka shook her head as the boys gaped. "I take it you also have a date tonight?"

Nabiki nodded as she slipped on a light dress jacket. "I'm meeting him at the nightclub."

Nodoka gave her a motherly embrace. "Be home at a _proper_ hour, young lady."

Nabiki tried to keep her composure in the face of Nodoka's assault, then crumbled. "Yes Auntie." She moved to the door, then waited instead of leaving.

Ranma gave her a curious look. "Waiting for something?"

Nabiki nodded toward the stairs. "That."

Ranma looked over toward the stairs and froze in shock. He and Akane had been on dates before, but they were generally casual affairs. He should have realized this was different when the girls asked him and Ryoga to wear suits. Akane was wearing an off-the shoulder blue silk gown that accentuated her figure. Ukyo was just as resplendent in a green gown. Ryoga joined Ranma in staring at the girls. There were some flashes as Nabiki took photos of their expressions.

Nodoka gave them an appraising look. "Where are you going for dinner?"

Akane gave Ukyo a wink. "We thought we'd skip dinner and head right to a Love Hotel."

There were a couple of thumps as Ranma and Ryoga passed out. Nabiki just kept snapping pictures of the pair.

Nodoka shook her head. "How much did you pay Nabiki for that little joke."

Akane smiled. "Just the pictures."

Nabiki put away her camera and moved to leave. "It was worth a free prank just to see the look on their faces."

Ranma stirred. "_Not_ funny Nabiki!" He stood and started brushing off his jacket.

Nabiki laughed and darted out the door.

Akane laughed a little, then gave Ranma a peck on the cheek. "You should have seen the look on your face." She thought about it a moment. "Hmm, you probably _will_ tomorrow after Nabiki has those photos developed."

Ranma frowned, then glanced back at the stairs. "Are you - all together?"

Akane nodded. "I didn't feel like waiting around all evening with just Daddy while you're off having fun."

Ranma looked worried. "But your curse -"

Ukyo joined the pair after helping Ryoga to his feet. "We did a little experimenting earlier."

Akane nodded. "I got some water-proof, smudge-proof base. You usually just use it on your face before applying your makeup. I found that using it all over will keep me from changing as long as I'm careful and don't fall in a fountain or something similar." She shrugged. "It's pretty expensive using that much base, but I think it's worth it for an evening out with you."

Ranma blushed and stammered. Akane had gone to a lot of trouble and expense for this date. The base, the dress - he hoped nothing would spoil their evening.

Ryoga was still red. "I - I don't think I'm ready for this! I've never done anything like that before -"

Ukyo slapped him on the back of the head. "It was a _joke_! Sheesh! We're just going out for dinner and a little dancing!"

Ryoga chuckled nervously. "Uh - I knew that. I was - uh - just joking myself."

Ukyo rolled her eyes. She took him by the arm. "Are we ready?"

Ranma offered Akane an arm. "I think so."

Nodoka held the door for the couples. "No Love Hotels, and I want you all home by eleven."

All four of the teens blushed.

"_Auntie_!"

"_Mom_!"

Nodoka smiled as they left. She headed back to the kitchen and took a covered dish from the refrigerator. She returned to the main entryway. She looked over as Soun entered the living room. "The children are all out for the evening. Will you be okay here alone?"

Soun nodded. "Yes. You go have fun with your friends. You deserve a night out after all you've had to deal with this week." He gestured outside. "I'll probably do a little work in the yard. I find it relaxing."

Nodoka smiled and left.

Soun sighed as he contemplated the empty house. Kasumi was back at her dorm, his little girls were both on dates, and Nodoka was meeting her friends. He wondered how long it had been since he was truly alone. He slid open one of the shoji and entered the yard. He shook his head as he looked around. The four youngsters sure had made a mess of the yard sparring the last week. It would probably take him most of the evening to get things straightened out.

****

From four houses down, Shampoo watched the Tendo residence. First, the oldest girl left. Some hours later, the girl with short brown hair left. Soon afterwards, Ryoga emerged with a girl hanging on his arm. The one called Ranma and one of the twins were right behind them. Shampoo _almost_ moved to confront them, but stayed in place. Her airen could wait. She now had a prime opportunity - one of the twins was home with just the two parents. She could get rid of one of the twins... perhaps it was even the one she had given the kiss of death.

She started to rise and froze as the female parent departed with some dish in hand. Perfect! Now it just the girl and some weak old outsider male. When Nodoka was far enough away, she started to move once again - then froze as Soun moved into the yard. She shook her head. What _fools_! They had left one of their number completely unaided and at her mercy!

She quickly slipped over to the compound and over the wall opposite where the father was working. She slid over to the house and made a quiet entrance for once. This was a time for stealth. She quickly mounted the stairs. Her observations had shown her that the twins had the room upstairs on the end. She drew her sword as she put a hand to the doorknob of the girls' room. She threw open the door and lunged inside - the girl wasn't there.

Shampoo started back down the hall, checking each room as she got to it. Where was she? She slid the door to the guest room open. A glance showed it to be empty like all the other rooms. Shampoo growled quietly in displeasure. She slipped back down the stairs and started a methodical check of the rooms.

****

Soun pulled himself out of the koi pond, wobbling a little as he adjusted to having four legs. He bleated as he berated himself for not watching his step on the slick rocks around the pond. He trotted back to the house; a quick dip in the furo would have him back to normal. He nosed open the shoji and entered the house, moving back toward the bathroom.

The sound of the furoba inner door sliding open and a shadow against the washer alerted Soun to the intruder. He stood absolutely motionless as he reviewed his options. His goat form was rather limited in its fighting ability, but he wasn't sure if he'd get the chance to change. A shadowy figure slipped back out of the bathroom and started toward the master bedroom. Soun remained still, knowing the slightest movement would draw attention to him. The slight glint of light off the edge of the sword showed the intruder to be armed. He'd best slip back out when the intruder entered the room.

The figure slid the bedroom door open slightly, their upper body leaning in to check the room. Soun _would_ have taken that moment to leave, but some instinct in his cursed form stirred - the target was just too tempting... he charged, lowering his head at the last second to bring his large curved horns into position.

The figure gave a short exclamation as they were hit square in the rear and blasted head-long across the master bedroom. The intruder smashed through the outside wall of the house and toward the boundary wall surrounding the property. While the wall of the house proved too thin to arrest their flight, the boundary wall proved up to the task.

Soun took the opportunity to use the furo to change, then hurried out to where a young girl was staggering to her feet. The unsteady girl waved the sword in his direction. He slapped the sword to the side.

"Sorry about this."

The intruder slid into unconsciousness as Soun struck quickly. Soun stood for a moment considering, then moved into the dojo to get some rope. He recognized the girl from the Amazon village. She had followed them all the way across China. He had hoped she would give up the pursuit after they crossed the sea to Japan. After trussing the girl up securely, he moved back into the house to call Nodoka.

****

Nodoka moved to the entryway as laughing voices were heard. Akane was changing into her house slippers as Ranma wrung out her sport jacket. Nodoka smiled at the happy faces of her children. At least they managed to have one nice evening out. She had a feeling those would be more scarce from this point.

"I take it you both had a good time?" Nodoka smiled as the two nodded. She didn't bother looking out the front door. "Where are Ryoga and Ukyo?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Akane laughed as Ranma looked embarrassed.

Ranma answered her. "When we got to the park, Kane-chan and I decided to sit by the lake and feed the ducks while Ryoga and Ukyo went for a walk." She scratched the back of her head. "It seems Ukyo forgot she was supposed to be the one doing the leading."

Nodoka shook her head, smiling. "They called from somewhere in Chofu district. They're okay and headed back."

The two teens gave a sigh of relief.

Ranma moved into the house, headed for the bathroom to change. "That's good. I should have reminded Ukyo -" She trailed off.

Akane moved into the main room to see what was the matter. A girl lay on the couch, tied up to prevent her from moving. The girl glared at Akane from her prone position.

Akane stood in shock, then pointed a shaky finger. "_Shampoo_! What's she doing here?!"

Nodoka came up behind Akane and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Don't worry. Your father was able to subdue her. We can straighten all this out right here and now."

Ranma looked thoughtful. "If Uncle defeated her, does that mean she's got to marry him?"

Everyone was rendered momentarily speechless.

Shampoo shook her head. "No! Shampoo already have airen!"

Ranma persisted. "But Ryoga told us that the ceremony hadn't been held before he escaped."

Akane nodded. "That's right! Doesn't that mean they aren't officially married?"

Shampoo couldn't answer.

Nodoka thought it over. "If you were to marry Soun, how would that effect the kiss of death you have against Akane?"

Soun looked at Nodoka in shock. "Nodoka! I can't marry her! I'm old enough to be her father!"

Ranma looked over to Shampoo. "So what do you do if you are defeated by two outsider males before you get married?"

Shampoo shook her head. "Not know. Shampoo never hear such thing." She shrugged. "Possible both fight, see who airen. Great-Grandmother know."

Nodoka moved next to the tied-up girl. "Your great-grandmother has some authority in your village?"

Shampoo nodded. "Yes. Great-Grandmother matriarch. Great-Grandmother word law in village. Is why Shampoo must chase outsider girl so far."

Nodoka reminded the girl of her earlier question. "What about the kiss of death?"

"If Akane father Shampoo airen, Akane Shampoo daughter. No can kill daughter." Shampoo looked as if the thought were distasteful. Akane appeared to share that particular feeling.

Akane voiced her dilemma. "Aaaarrrrgggg! Have Shampoo trying to kill me, or have her as my step-mother! How do these things happen to me?"

Ranma put an arm around her. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out." He gestured at Shampoo. "So what do we do? Leave her tied up until she can contact her great-grandmother?"

Nodoka shook her head. "I don't think that will be necessary." She crouched down by Shampoo to look her in the eye. "Do you give your word to leave Akane alone until we sort this mess out? If you don't, we'll have no choice but to turn you over to the authorities."

Shampoo thought about it for a long moment. "Shampoo agree. No kill Akane. Shampoo contact Great-Grandmother."

Soun looked leery, but started on the knots. Shampoo stood as the last rope was removed and shook out her arms to stimulate her circulation.

Nodoka nodded. "You can stay with us while you wait to hear from her. It would be rather difficult without an address where she can contact you otherwise."

Shampoo bowed. "Shampoo thank you. Shampoo not like fighting all Akane friends." She looked torn. "Shampoo not like, but must follow village law."

Nodoka smiled at the girl. "I'm sure your great-grandmother and I can work out something suitable."

Soun just remained quiet. Marry a girl hardly as old as his daughters, or have her continue trying to kill his youngest daughter. That trip to China had _really_ been costly.

_End Chapter 3_

Next chapter, more Amazons, and more fun with Kuno. The Tendo house is overflowing with guests!

Author's Notes: Ever notice how most people call Ukyo's weapon a battle spatula? Even I do from time to time. What Ukyo uses is a baker's peel, also called a pizza peel in the US. You'll see them at fine pizzerias and bakeries where they still cook their pizza or breads in an old-style oven. They come in a variety of styles and materials and run from $5 US to $50 US depending on the length and materials. I thought I would have some fun with Ukyo getting tired of people asking about her "battle spatula" in this chapter.

More Author's Notes: An okonomiyaki-ya is a small specialty restaurant where people can only get okonomiyaki. They usually have one long communal table with a griddle built into it, or smaller individual tables with built-in griddles. At most okonomiyaki-ya, they bring out the batter, sauce, and meat, then you make the okonomiyaki yourself. Here's a typical recipe for okonomiyaki. Go buy a pizza peel from the internet and practice the recipe below - now you too can pretend you're Ukyo!

**Sauce**

1/4 cup tomato ketchup  
1 1/2 tbl Worcestershire sauce  
1/4 tsp smooth French-style mustard  
2 tbl mirin (sweet cooking wine)  
1 tsp soy sauce

Combine in a small sauce pan and bring to a boil, then cook it for 3 minutes.

**Batter**

1 cup cake flour  
1 cup water or dashi (fish stock)  
1/2 tsp salt  
3 tbl grated yama-imo (Japanese mountain taro) or potato starch

Sift the flour into a mixing bowl, add the water or dashi, add the salt, then add the taro or potato starch and mix. Divide into two bowls.

**Main Ingredients**

2 ounces beef sirloin  
2 ounces pork sirloin  
4 headed, pealed, and deveined raw medium shrimp  
1/8 head of cabbage  
1/4 cup thin green scallion rings  
2 tbl minced benishoga (pickled red ginger)  
2 eggs

Slice the beef and pork sirloin thinly, and cut shrimp in half length-wise, then put half in each bowl of batter. You can use any of the three main ingredients, or all of them! Shred the cabbage and add half to each bowl. Add the scallions and pickled ginger. Don't mix any of it yet! Make a small depression in the middle of each bowl and break open the eggs, putting one in each bowl in the depression. Heat the griddle to medium, then coat with 2 to 3 tbl of vegetable oil. Pour off any excess oil. Mix all the ingredients in one of the bowls of batter using a soup spoon and pour entire bowl onto the griddle. Spread the batter to a diameter of about 6 to 7 inches. Cook until the bottom is a golden brown, then turn it over using two spatulas. Press it to flatten the bottom, then cook until golden brown. Spread some sauce over the surface using a pastry brush, then sprinkle with nori and bonito flakes. Add more oil to the griddle and cook the second bowl the same as the first.

This recipe is from "The Japanese Kitchen" by Hiroko Shimbo. Enjoy! 


End file.
